Tiempo futuro
by DLila
Summary: Severus Snape tiene el plan perfecto, regresar al pasado para vivir el futuro que debió vivir. ¿Pero eso qué significa? [SS/LE/JP/HG] Un salto en el tiempo que dividirá el presente.


**Hola_ a todos_**, este es un nuevo fic, la verdad tengo varios meses pensándolo y creo que la única manera en que me deje en paz era escribiéndolo y publicándolo. Este a diferencia de mis otros fics no tiene como eje una pareja protagónica, si no mas bien un cuarteto : Severus, Lily, James y Hermione. El primer capitulo servirá para que haga un sondeo, dependiendo de su apreciación comenzaré a actualizar.

* * *

**Tiempo Futuro**

**Capitulo 1: Nuestro primer gran error.**

Ni un vestido de seda en su color favorito, ni con el cabello suelto pero domado, ni usar el aroma de las flores que sabe que a él le gusta oler, ni siquiera mirándolo fijamente, ni con eso podía captar un momento el suave temblor del brillo de sus ojos. Él estaba otra vez en otro lugar, quizás muy lejos de ella, como últimamente estaba. El trabajo, podía apostar toda su colección de libros a que ese era el motivo. Severus Snape había estado metido en su laboratorio privado desde el inicio del verano, casi no tenía tiempo para nada más, por más que Hermione aparecía de improviso en medio del salón, usando o no su mejor lencería, el parecía absorto en su investigación. Severus era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, disciplinado, apisonado por sus investigaciones, eso era algo que ella admiraba en él, pero aquello ya parecía una obsesión. No tenía tiempo para nada más que para sus investigaciones, hasta para ella era irritante.

Hermione mordió sus labios, eran meses los que él estaba ausente, convertido en una especie de fantasma. Ya no habían comentarios curiosos, ya no tocaba sus manos por encima de la mesa, ya no tocaba sus rizos para esconderlos detrás de sus oídos. Antes comentaría lo interesante de su investigación, le preguntaría su opinión acerca de los productos que usaría o quizás hablarían de las futuras remodelaciones que hacían falta en su nueva casa. Pero ya no, desde hacia meses que no lo hacía, ni siquiera había sacado el tema de sus amigos, ni de lo muy despreciables que eran los Weasley y Harry por no apoyarla por estar con él. Ahora era diferente, sentados uno frente al otro, en uno de los restaurantes más famosos del mundo mágico, sabía que algo estaba mal.

—¿ Te gusta el vino?— preguntó ella, intentando alcanzar las manos de su acompañante. Pero él estaba sumergido en un monologo interior, era casi como si se hubiera olvidado que ella estaba en frente de él. Celebrando su aniversario. Las luces de las velas confirman sus sospechas el tiene la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

— Sev…— trató de no alzar mucho la voz, no quería que los demás clientes sintieran que ella estaba haciendo una escena, pero por más que trataba de llamar la atención de su futuro esposo no funcionaba, este parecía estar metido en una elipse de pensamientos. Inclino un poco su cuerpo hasta capturar sus manos, las acarició y por fin el la miró.

—…. ¿decías…?—Dijo medio perdido pero sin perder ese toque varonil. Era imposible no enamorarse de él nuevamente, inclusive en esos momentos. Le sonrió. Eran momentos como esos en los que sentía que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, esos segundos en que él la miraba como si lo demás se apagara por fracciones de segundos. Ella volvió a acariciar su mano, Severus no había tocado su plato de comida, seguramente su investigación no estaba saliendo como el estaba lo estaba planificando.

— ¿En verdad no quieres que te ayude con tu investigación?— El pareció palidecer rápidamente, negó despacio, pero no habló. Ya habían conversado del tema, él no quería a nadie cerca del laboratorio, ni quisiera a ella. No le gustaba cuestionarlo en cosas como esas. Severus tomó un poco de agua. Algo estaba definitivamente mal… no estaba siendo él.

—¿Qué te parece si brindamos por este día? ¿No te parece maravilloso que haya pasado casi dos años desde que estuvimos juntos por primera vez? Este día es mejor que navidad y mi cumpleaños juntos— Intentó impregnar de color su voz, pero el rostro de él no la ayudaba. Afortunadamente el pareció darse cuenta alzó su copa e intentó responder su sonrisa, pero le salió más bien una mueca rara.

—¡Por estos dos años junto a ti!— dijo él aclarando su garganta — por que han sido mis mejores años en mucho tiempo…

— Créeme que vendrán más… — Hermione acomodó su asiento para estar junto a él y ya no al frente. Tomó un poco del vino, mientras veía como Severus relajaba un poco la respiración.

— Otro brindis por la verdadera salvadora del mundo mágico. Sin ti Potter ni siquiera hubiera sabido amarrarse los zapatos.— Ella sonrió, pero le reprendió con la mirada, quizás eso hacía falta más cercanía. — Por mi salvadora, mi sanadora de cabecera, mi auror guardián, mi…

—¿Qué te parece tu futura esposa y madre de pequeños Snape?— dijo cerca de su odio , para sortear pequeños besos alrededor de su oído. Él no se estremeció como solía hacerlo, ese era su punto débil, pero no daba efecto. Era como si de pronto de hubiera convertido en piedra. Se separó un poco , para poder verle el rostro. Pero antes de que alcanzar ver su rostro, él beso su frente. La abrazó delicadamente, como si el contacto de su piel fuera el de un tercero.

No supo porque, pero sintió que todo su cuerpo lanzaba sirenas de alarma. Severus estaba muy lejos de ser el mismo, pero a la vez nadie podría imitar tan bien el fondo de sus pupilas. Hermione volvió a morder sus labios. Depositó su mirada en el piso y se dio cuenta que junto a la silla de él había un pequeño cuaderno negro. Reconocía el cuaderno, era una especie de agenda que Severus siempre llevaba junto a él. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de recogerlo, la mano de Severus se interpuso casi de inmediato. Con mucho nerviosismo recogió el cuaderno y lo puso en su túnica. Hermione quería preguntarle por su contenido pero temía por la respuesta.

—¿Qué tal si ya no vamos a la casa? Quiero dormir… además mañana tienes que ir a trabajar en el ministerio ¿no?— Severus pretendió esconder la gota de sudor que de su frente corría, pero su poca naturalidad lo delató. Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada, se limito a encarnar los ojos pero los relajó cuando sintió que el se acercaba a besarla. Hermione agradeció a Merlín por esos segundos. El la tomo por la cintura, y besó el contorno de sus labios. Aun sentados en sus respectivos asientos Hermione acarició la quijada de su futuro marido y sonrió.

—No quiero ir todavía… pero tienes razón desde que perdí mi gira-tiempo, mi jefe no está muy contento conmigo— acarició su cabello, le gustaba verle con el cabello largo casi tocando el principio de sus hombros.

**-.-**

* * *

Esperó a que ella cerrara sus ojos dorados, a que susurra su nombre entre sueños, así era la manera más certera que tenía de comprobar que ella efectivamente estaba durmiendo. Como todo en ella era predecible, le daba el tiempo perfecto de cumplir con su plan del día. Despacio y sin hacer ruido salió de la cama de dos plazas para dirigirse al sótano de la casa. Lugar donde se encontraba su laboratorio.

Revisó nuevamente su libreta negra. Hoy debía ser el día. Miro desde el marco de la puerta a la castaña quien se acurrucaba más en ella. Sintió que su propia respiración se hundía en su diafragma, reconocía la sensación era algo de culpa. Estaba engañando a la muchacha. —"Pero bien vale la pena"— se excusaba entre pensamientos. No, no es que Severus Snape tuviera una amante, ni mucho menos una vida secreta. Ese no era su caso.

Después de terminada la guerra solo tenía un propósito en mente y por ese propósito vivía.

Llegó hasta su laboratorio y cerró la puerta con llave. Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Tomo su libreta y apuntó en la última página la que sería su ultima nota en esa libreta.

"Día D,

Después de años de investigación y sacrificio, por fin podré regresar al pasado. Estoy consciente que una vez que regrese al pasado de originarán dos nuevas líneas del tiempo. Una en la que tendré el final que debí tener junto a Lily y otro en el que soy un infeliz más sobre la tierra. Sé además que no podré regresar a este presente y no podría ser más feliz. Quiero una vida con la mujer que debió vivir.

Ya tengo las pociones terminadas, la arena del tiempo está lista. Lo único que me preocupa es el encantamiento, no sé si funcionará. Pero estoy convencido que no puede haber otra salida.

Este presente ya no me necesita, y yo no necesito más de él. Cuando llegue a mi destino, este diario tendrá que desaparecer, porque a partir de ese momento tendré la vida que tanto busqué y que merezco.

Hasta Siempre.

SS."

Miro a todos lados, y camino rumbo a la mesa más grande, junto a su caldero estaba la arena del gira-tiempo, un frasco con una poción verde malva y otra poción color naranja. Con cuidado hizo un circulo en el piso, con la arena especial, derramo la poción verde sobre el piso haciendo la forma de una estrella de diez puntas. Enseguida bebió la poción naranja y con su varita conjuró: —_**"Spatium, vitae, tempus ... infinitam rerum, quae a me facultas mutationem"**_— Apenas pronunciadas las palabras toda la habitación comenzó a sacudirse, era parecido a la sensación de un terremoto de grado nueve, sus frascos caían al suelo, sentía la tierra abrirse bajo sus pies. Una luz cegadora aparecía delante suyo, era como si se abriera ante sus ojos un tobogán de luces y recuerdos. Caminó con dificultad hacia la luz y cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla un bloque de concreto cayó sobre el, inmediatamente una explosión volvió todo el lugar negro.

**-.-**

* * *

Abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, pensó despertar en estado de muerte, después de todo las ultimas imágenes que nublaban su mente eran la una manta espesa de humo y fuego en el interior de su laboratorio. Vio a su alrededor como si tratara de entender el lugar donde estaba recostado, pero su mente se despejo cuando pudo distinguir su misma cama, su misma habitación. Su respiración recuperó su estado natural aunque le dolía el orgullo. Relajó sus hombros, se seco un poco las gotas de sudor que se desprendían de su frente. Todo parecía estar bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro que no había podido regresar en el tiempo. Inmediatamente recordó la explosión que tuvo lugar en su laboratorio, todo su cuerpo se volvió a tensar. El trabajo de todos los últimos años había sido en vano, no había podido retroceder el tiempo, después de todo no era tan buen mago como se estimaba.

Quiso patearse, pero sentía las piernas cansadas, las podía sentir, debajo de la colcha de plumas que Hermione había comprado para su aniversario.—" Se que te gustan las frazadas suaves, por eso compre una de plumas, son perfectas para ti. Además son verdes como te gustan"— fueron las palabras de ella hace unas semanas. Aunque al principio le pareció indignante ver como ella pretendía tomar decisiones en su vida hogareña, ahora debía reconocer que la nueva ropa de cama era muchísimo más cómoda. Obviamente nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, ya tenía demasiado con el título autoproclamado de "novia" que Hermione llevaba en su frente.

Sintió un poco de mareo, se sujetó la cabeza. Vio que todavía había luz solar traspasar sus oscuras cortinas. Y fue cuando recién se dio cuenta que a su costado en uno de los sillones que tenia para leer, estaba ella. Estaba durmiendo con una frazada en cima de ella, por las curvas alrededor de sus ojos podía intuir que había hecho guardia. Tragó grueso su propia saliva. Aunque ella no fuera lo buscara en una mujer, no podía dejar de admitir que era más de lo que merecía.

Al principio pensó que la supuesta atracción que sentía ella por él era tan volátil como el alcohol, pensó que el enamoramiento infantil que ella tenia con el pasaría rápidamente, pero no fue así. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que habían empezado su "relación" y ella parecía empecinarse más en él. —"está loca"— ese era su pensamiento más frecuente. No entendía como una joven tan brillante y bien parecida se empecinara en tener una relación amorosa con él. —"Complejo de heroína"— ese era su diagnostico. — " Está encaprichada…"— ese era su mantra. Esa era su excusa para actuar como lo hacía.

Para Severus los dos eran victimas del destino. La única manera de recuperar a su verdadero amor era volver al pasado, la única manera de volver al pasado era utilizando la arena del tiempo ideal. La única manera de conseguirla era en el ministerio de objetos misteriosos, y el contacto que no levantaba sospechas era: Hermione Granger, su antigua alumna. Ella era la clave para conseguir sus objetivos: —"Volver a ver a Lily"— suspiró. Pero ahora, después de fallar nuevamente en su intento de volver al pasado debía resignarse.

No volvería ver a su Lily. Poco a poco el dolor se incremento en el fondo de su pecho, como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran. El no estaba dispuesto a llorar, pero las lagrimas tan rebeldes como él ya habían aparecido. Sus ojos verdes aparecieron en su recuerdo, fue ahí cuando sintió que el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones. No la volvería a ver, no vería ni sus ojos ni su sonrisa, no tocaría su piel, no le pediría perdón, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Quizás debería resignarse y tomar en serio las pretensiones de Granger, después de todo ella parecía ser la candidata más cercana. Además había demostrado ser buena compañera, siempre estaba ahí en sus momentos más débiles. Claro, nunca sería Lily… Nunca sus pociones de resfrió serian tan efectivas como las de su mejor amiga, pero al menos se quedaba con él en toda sus pequeñas enfermedades. Pero Lily era Lily…. No podía resignarse a estar con una muchachita como Granger. Tenía que regresar al pasado.

Sí, regresar al pasado era peligroso y prohibido. Pero después de estar sin un propósito en el final de guerra deicidio que su final feliz debía ser con Lily Evans. Había encontrado la manera (teóricamente hablando) de regresar al pasado y hacer un mundo alterno. Un mundo en el Voldemort pudiera ser destruido en la primera guerra, donde Lily estuviera viva. El otro universo sería ese presente en el que él estaba viviendo, en donde Harry Potter haya destruido al señor oscuro y él, Severus Snape, estaba tan perdido como un huérfano en el bosque prohibido.

Ese había sido su propósito en los últimos dos años … encontrar la manera de regresar al pasado para poder estar con ella, de la manera en que ella decida, como amigos, como amantes, como lo que ella deseara. La salida más lógica sería seguir con su mismo plan, estar con Granger hasta que ella se descuidara y dejara su gira-tiempo a la vista. El inconveniente mayor era que ella ya estaba pensando en hijos y matrimonio, cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Hermione tampoco se merecía ser engañada, pero el tampoco merecía estar sin Lily. Cuando la castaña se enamorase de verdad entendería que uno haría cualquier cosa por el ser amado. Sin importar el costo ni los daños. —" Ella simplemente está encaprichada"— se dijo otra vez. Volvió a verla acurrucada contra si misma. Tendría que hacer algo para recompensar todo lo que le iba a causar. — "Si voy al pasado, no hay manera que regrese a este presente… ella eventualmente me olvidará. No pasará nada"— la voz en su cabeza dijo en tono tembloroso. En momentos como ese tenía claro porqué había sido mortifago.

Tenía que empezar inmediatamente, no podía perder tiempo nuevamente. Debía regresar a su laboratorio y volver a retomar su experimento. Saco sus pies de la cama y se dio cuenta que no había buscado su libreta negra. Palpó todo su cuerpo, estaba en pijamas, no tenía su libreta junto a él. Camino hasta su cómoda buscó en todos sus cajones su libreta negra. Buscó en el cesto de ropa sucia, por toda la habitación, pero no había rastro de su libreta negra. Ahora si estaba en estado de pánico. Ahora si sentía las lagrimas tocar el piso… sin esa libreta en verdad estaba perdido. Volver a recobrar todas las formulas le tomaría un par de años más. No se percato en la presencia que estaba tras él. Hermione ya se había despertado.

— Severus ¿Te duele? será mejor que vuelvas a la cama— su voz era tranquila pero casi adolorida, un poco preocupada, un poco perdida. Se volvió rápidamente a ella. Su cabello estaba varios centímetros más largo de lo que recordaba, su piel ya no tan brillante como antes, se le podían notar ojeras. Pero lejos de preguntarse por su estado su mente ahora estaba en la ubicación de su libreta negra. Se acercó a ella la sujeto por los hombros con toda la fuerza que pudo.

— Mi libreta… ¿dónde está?— la maceó de un lado para otro, ella endureció la mirada y se trató de desprender de los brazos de él. Sentía que los ojos se llenaban de agua, que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

— Severus… estás… vuelve a la cama, estas desvariando…

—¡ NO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI LIBRETA?— su respiración parecía golpear su pecho, todavía la tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos, como queriendo sacar la información a la fuerza, ella lejos de asustarse endureció la mirada—no sé de qué me estas hablando, ahora hazme el favor y ¡ ÉCHATE DE UNA VEZ!— él la soltó rápidamente, como si quemara. Retrocedió unos pasos en unos pocos detalles nuevos para él.

Arrastró sus pies hasta la cama y cayó pesadamente. La castaña lo siguió y enseguida lo arropó como si se tratara de un niño que acababa de hacer una rabieta.

— Has estado durmiendo dos meses después de la explosión y lo primero que haces cuando despiertas es hacer un escandalo…— Él prefirió quedarse callado su cerebro todavía no procesaba toda la información. — creo que debimos quedarnos en San Mungo.— Ella seguía junto a él, acomodando las almohadas, y poniéndole otra colcha encima.

—¿Mi… mi libreta?— sus labios temblaron… se estaba a punto de volver loco.

— No sé de que me estás hablando Severus, tu laboratorio está clausurado, los aurores vinieron a saber que había pasado y se llevaron todo lo que encontraron. Pero no te preocupes, seguramente tus cosas no tardarán en volver.

— Mi… libreta— las lágrimas caian una detrás de otra, casi con desesperación.— Tu no entiendes… mi sueños… todo el trabajo… todo mi tiempo… todo… todo ….

— Lo siento cariño… no…— La voz de ella también comenzó a temblar, Severus se dio cuenta que ella también estaba llorando, en ese momento no supo porqué. Quizás ella este conmovida por su recuperación o quizás asustada por su reacción.

— Cierra los ojos cariño, vas a ver que todo es un sueño… todo esto es un sueño. Cuando despiertes todo estará mejor…— Hermione seco con uno de sus pulgares las gruesas lágrimas de su ex profesor de pociones.

— No…. Tengo que encontrar mi libreta…. ¡Tu no entiendes!— quiso salir de la cama pero las suaves manos de la castaña aun acariciaban sus mejillas.

—Te prometo que esto es un sueño… Sev… lo juro— dijo ella abrazándolo contra ella.

— ¿lo juras? — le preguntó, respondiendo al abrazo.

— lo juro, cualquier cosa por ti… vamos duerme, cuando despiertes todo estará mejor—besó sus mejillas con fuerza.

—¿en verdad? ¿lo juras?— Severus lo dijo en una voz que no sabía que podía hacer.

— Créeme cuando despiertes todo será diferente…— Las manos de Hermione acarició su rostro. Hermione se sentó a su costado, hasta que él cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. — Te amo…— le escuchó decir despacito mientras una luz en su cabeza comenzaba a pagarse poco a poco.

**-.-**

* * *

Se sujetó la cabeza fuertemente, sintió que todo su cuerpo hubiera estado en reposo por semanas enteras. Al abrir los ojos la luz de la habitación lo dejó cerrado por varios segundos. Sintió una mano en su pecho, Hermione casi siempre hacía lo mismo, poner sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, o colocaba sus piernas entre las suyas, claro que eso solo pasaba cuando él autorizaba que se quedara junto a él. Lo que casi nunca pasaba. Casi por inercia sujeto su brazo con la intención de hacerlo de lado, pero al tocar la piel no era la misma. Hermione a pesar de pasar horas entre libros tenía la piel más suave, el brazo que sentía en esos momentos era mucho más largo que de su "novia". Cuando pudo ver completamente el escenario se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, esa no era su cama.

Enfoco su mirada hacia su acompañante, todavía no podía ver a quien estaba a su lado. Hermione no era, eso era definitivo. Cuando ella se quedaba toda su habitación olía a miel, naranjas y pergaminos. Además Hermione siempre se levantaba primero y le esperaba con el desayuno, casi siempre en recompensa por dejarla pasar la noche. Inclinó su cabeza para ver quien era y apenas la vio su corazón quedó estático. Recién reparo en su presencia. Los dos estaban en una cama, durmiendo, desnudos. Si eso era un sueño, deseo jamás despertar.

— ¿ Tan mala cara tengo en las mañanas como para que me quedes mirando como si tuviera escorbutos en todo el rostro?…— Era la voz de la mujer que siempre espero por volver escuchar. Ella se sentó en la cama, acaricio su rostro con cuidado. — Sevy… cariño… — tenía que estar soñando, porque ella beso la comisura de sus labios. —Ven vamos tenemos que cambiarnos, en cualquier momento llega Harry.— la mujer salió de la cama rápidamente dejando ver su larga cabellera roja. Volvió unos segundos hacía él. Ella lucía exactamente igual a sus recuerdos, como una mujer a inicios de sus veintes. Trato de formular palabras pero en menos de lo que pudo asimilar el timbre de la puerta sono. Lily salió corriendo por la puerta, apenas poniéndose la bata que colgaba del perchero.

Severus, salió tras ella, tapándose con un pequeño pantaloncillo que seguramente la noche anterior había dejado en el suelo. Su cerebro todavía no podía procesar toda la información. Estaba en una casa, la que nunca antes había visto. Por lo poco que pudo ver por la ventana, era invierno, posiblemente Enero o Febrero.

Se puso detrás de Lily, sin que ella lo notara. Ella abrió la puerta de madera y tras ella la figura de su peor enemigo, James Potter. Lucía una extensa barba, como si no se hubiera afeitado en años, pero curiosamente estaba cuidada, no recordaba lo alto que podía llegar a ser. En los brazos de James estaba la figura de quien podía reconocer como Harry Potter, únicamente que este aparentaba tener por lo menos tres años de edad. El niño estaba despierto y se sujetaba fuertemente de su padre.

— James…— escuchó decir Lily en tono suave, como si buscara disculparse. Severus estaba anonadado.

* * *

**—Habla autora—**

Ya sé lo que dirán… seguro llenarán de adjetivos calificativos poco halagadores a Snape, pero deben de esperar. No es la rata que parece ser en el primer capitulo, tiene más ángulos para ser percibido. Créanme.

Hermione tampoco en una cereza en dulce. Creo que ninguno de los personajes lo será al menos eso espero, si no sería demasiado aburrido ¿no creen? No se preocupen por las demás historias que están en proceso de edición.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, que son mi gasolina.

Adiós

Dlila


End file.
